


Lance and Shiro vs the Space Spider

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Screaming, Space Spiders, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: "Ok," Shiro said seriously, "We can do this, it's just one little space spider.""Right," Lance nodded, swallowing, "We'll be fine."Lance and Shiro face their greatest challenge yet, facing a space spider while cleaning the castle.





	Lance and Shiro vs the Space Spider

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to have read Trapped to get this...but it does offer some context.

"Ok," Shiro said seriously, "We can do this, it's just one little space spider."  
"Right," Lance nodded, swallowing, "We'll be fine."  
Shiro was clutching the bottle of altean bug spray Coran had provided them with that should deal with the creature neither of them could pronounce the name of. Lance clutched his bayard tighter, adjusting his grip on it.  
"We ready?" Shiro asked.  
"As I'll ever be," Lance said with a nod.  
With a deep breath, Shiro keyed in the code to the door causing it to slide open.

Holding the can of spray in front of him, Shiro edged forward before peering around the door. He slipped in, eyes darting around for the space spider. Edging forward into the room, Lance hot on his heels, the two of them searched around.  
"I don't see it team leader," Lance hissed.  
"Neither do I, keep your eyes peeled," Shiro said.  
They shifted around, separating to scour the room. Up in corners, under tables and cupboards it seemed to be nowhere.  
"Seriously, where did it go?" Lance said, frown, "It can't have gotten out?"  
"I don't think so, it was a little too big for the vent," Shiro replied, looking at the small grate set high in the wall.  
"Right," Lance said.  
Something brushed against Lance's neck, he dreaded it but Lance turned. There it was, perching almost on his shoulder. Lance screamed, smacking it with his bayard and scurrying away. It swung away, before swinging back towards the two of them. They barely even paused before launching themselves towards the door, bouncing off each other as they scrambled for the exit. Slamming the door shut, the two of them looked at each other panting heavily.  
"Well that could've gone better," Lance said.  
Shiro snorted.

****

"Right, so, this time," Shiro said.  
"Don't run away screaming?" Lance said.  
"Pretty much, yeah," Shiro nodded.  
"Right."  
"Right."  
The door slid open, the two slipped into the room.

"There!" Lance shouted, pointing.  
The space spider was in the corner, baring down menacingly at them. As quickly as he said it Lance aimed and shot three times. They all hit right in the centre of its body, but the thing didn't even seem fazed by it. Clicking its pincers, it began to scurry away. Shiro sprayed the bug spray, well it was more of a foam really. It hissed where it hit the space spider, dissolving its exoskeleton. Lance took some more shots, they all hit and finally the thing dropped. It curled in on itself, legs tucking into itself.   
"We did it!" Lance cheered, throwing his arms up.  
Shiro grinned, clapping Lance on the shoulder.  
"Nicely done."  
Lance laughed, until the smile died on his face, a look of horror replacing it.  
"Um, Shiro," he said, "It seems to be moving."  
"What?" Shiro said, turning back to the space spider.  
Indeed, it seemed to be moving again. The entire body wriggling, the legs were still frozen in midair. Suddenly, like a horror scene, hundreds of the things burst from its body. Spraying over the floor in a mass of bodies.  
"Oh dear god," Shiro said, eyes widening.  
"Run, holy hell run!" Lance shouted, bolting from the room.  
Shiro followed very rapidly after, slamming the door behind them.

****

"Did that thing just give birth?" Lance said, pacing in front of the door.  
"I think it did," Shiro nodded, crossing his arms, "We need a new plan."  
"And more bug spray," Lance added, with a nod.  
"Oh yeah," Shiro nodded, "And a way to cover the whole room in it."  
Lance paused, a smile spreading across his face.  
"I have an idea!" he shouted before sprinting off.  
"I'll just...wait here then," Shiro called after him.

Lance came running back a few minutes later, clutching something to his chest a brilliant grin on his face.  
"What've you got there?" Shiro asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Bug bomb," Lance said brightly, "Pidge and Hunk made it."  
"Right?" Shiro said, looking suspiciously at the can in his hand.  
"We just press here," Lance said, gesturing to a small button on the side, "Throw it in and wait."  
"You do realise that stuff only removes their exoskeletons?" Shiro said.  
"Yeah," Lance nodded, "But it'll make life easier."  
"Alright, let's try it out," Shiro shrugged.  
"Ok, so be ready with the door," Lance said.  
Shiro nodded, hovering his hands over the number pad.  
"Ready?"  
"Set," Lance said.  
"Go!" Shiro opened the door.  
Lance pressed the button and tossed it in, Shiro closed the door. They waited, a soft poofing explosion sounded from the other side.  
"Right, lets finish them off," Shiro said.  
"Ok," Lance said.

Shiro flung the door open, Lance began firing blindly into the room. Shiro activated his arm, running in after him and swinging at any movement that was not Lance. The entire room was covered in foam and the space spiders. Without their exoskeletons, they  were about as tough as normal house spiders. There were just so many of them, every surface seemed to be moving.

Eventually they stopped, panting for breath. All of them were dead, well there wasn't any movement along the walls, floor, ceiling.  
"If these sprout a hundred more, I quit," Lance said.  
Shiro laughed, shaking his head.  
"I think we're good," he said.  
"Thank god," Lance huffed out.  
"You do realise we're going to have to clean all this up right?" Shiro said.  
Lance looked around at the mess, the foam and bodies of the space spiders.  
"Let me have my moment," Lance groaned.  
Shiro laughed, patting him on the back.  
"Come on, let's go get some dinner, I think we earned it," he said, standing up and helping Lance up.  
"I can't say no to that," Lance said brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why I wrote this...I just thought it would have been funny.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to expand any more of the moments in Trapped, I might.


End file.
